


Downtime

by HopeyHope



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Senku thinks too much, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeyHope/pseuds/HopeyHope
Summary: **contains manga spoilers**Senku is unable to sleep one night at sea so Gen invites himself into his bed wondering what’s on the scientist’s mind.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 229





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this before they reached America hahah

The Perceus lightly rocked and stirred on the oceans surface as it drifted along. The night was young and Ryusei was still above deck keeping an eye on where they were headed. Meanwhile the rest of the crew was cramped inside the sleeping quarters down below.

Snoring, breathing and the creaking of the walls disrupted the otherwise silent room. 

Senku lay staring up at the back of the bed that was above him. They had set up the room with three tiered bunk beds to fit as many spots as possible. It was crowded and the beds were small but it got the job done.

Senku sighed. One would think he wasn’t able to sleep because of the noisy sleepers surrounding him but that wasn’t the case. He wasn’t even sure of the reason himself. Everything was just starting to feel so... real.

They were on their way to America. They’d barely even reinvented shampoo and yet here they were on a massive ship headed straight for another continent. It was exhilarating... but also daunting. They had no way of knowing what state America was in or how much the landscape had changed.

Somewhere in his heart Senku held a faint hope that maybe there were more people there. He had to stay realistic though, shaking himself of the thought. They should expect the worst and then solve whatever issues arose when they happened.

Lost in his ever racing thoughts, Senku didn’t register movement from one of the nearby beds. Only when someone suddenly plopped down beside him did he return to reality.

“Who—!” Senku asked on reflex, turning to come face to face with a smiling Gen.

“You looked lonely Senku-chan~” Gen whispered beside him, inviting himself under the covers. Senku tensed up when Gen snuggled close to him, the two of them barely being able to fit in the single bed together.

“I was fine, now it’s too uncomfortable to sleep.” Senku muttered, returning to laying on his back so that his face wasn’t as close to Gen’s.

“Aw, I thought you enjoyed being pressed up against me.” Gen teased, pushing his face into the nook of Senku’s neck.

“Quit it, someone could wake up.” 

“Ehh~ No fair, what if I said I was the lonely one?” Gen pouted.

“You wouldn’t admit that so easily.” Senku flashed him a knowing smirk as he said it which only made Gen pout further.

“Ok fine but I still crave some attention every now and then y’know?”

“I told you already, just cause we’re on a trip doesn’t mean we can mess around.” Senku said flatly, continuing to ignore how Gen smushed his face into his neck. 

“But Senku-chaaan~” Gen whined, his crocodile tears coming into play as he frowned at Senku.

“Your tricks won’t work on me. You should know that by now.” 

Senku had meant it playfully but Gen actually seemed to react to the words, maybe he wasn’t happy with that reality. There was a sudden glint in Gen’s eyes though as his frown flipped to a smirk. Senku felt a hand run down his clothed chest beneath the covers, the light fabric of their night clothes not providing much of a barrier as Gen snuggled in even closer.

“Fine, no tricks then, I just wanted to be close to you.” Gen began, his gaze glued to Senku’s. “You said it’s uncomfortable but you haven’t thrown me out... can I assume you like it too?” 

Senku was thankful for the lack of proper light as he felt his face warm at the comment. He broke eye contact and attempted to put distance between the two of them but it was impossible. Senku would’ve had to lay on the ships wooden floor, which wasn’t an inviting idea.

Gen’s body was warm against his, the feeling of his chest rising and falling was oddly comforting. A smile appeared on Gen’s face when he saw Senku had relaxed a bit. He reached a hand up to twirl at one of Senku’s longer stands of hair, the ones that always seemed to rest over his face.

“What’s on your mind?” Gen wondered, his teasing tone gone. 

Senku glanced at him before looking back up to the bunk above. Gen was perceptive so Senku knew he would’ve had a reason for invading his personal space like this. If this was it then it was a more innocent one than Senku had first assumed.

“I’m excited to reach our destination.” Senku admitted simply, not going into details.

“Hmm, is that all?”

“I’m also pondering what we should do about the wind speed tomorrow, counting and brainstorming a new formula for—“

“Ok ok, I forgot you have like five brains.” Gen cut him off which made Senku chuckle. Gen suddenly averted his gaze, expression turning unexpectedly bashful as he said his next words.

“Do you ever spare some of those thoughts for me?”

Senku grinned widely at the question, devil horns practically appearing over his head.

“Nope.”

“Hey!” 

Senku laughed quietly at Gen’s outburst. Even in the dim light he could tell his face was flushed red. Gen pouted angrily before abruptly removing his hands from Senku’s body, shifting so that he was also laying on his back. They now lay shoulder to shoulder in the tiny bed like packed sardines.

“I don’t believe you.” Gen mumbled, crossing his arms in a huff.

Senku found it felt oddly lonely without Gen’s arms wrapped around him. The faint feeling of his heartbeat and his soft breath on his neck gone from his side. He stole a glance at Gen from the corner of his eye, the young man’s face was still scrunched up in a cute pout.

Senku felt his own heart beat more prominently in his chest. He’d said it himself, that they couldn’t mess around, however this was the closest they’d been since setting foot on the ship. Maybe even the longest they’d been alone together as well. Senku pursed his lips in thought and considered his options, he could just ignore his needy boyfriend and fall asleep like he’d wanted or...

He shifted his weight, the bed creaking beneath him as he rolled on top of Gen. Gen flinched beneath him before remembering he was supposed to be upset and furrowed his brows in annoyance. Senku propped himself up with an arm to either side of Gen, gazing down at the way his white length of hair fanned out on the pillow.

“I don’t need to _spare_ you a thought when you occupy a lot of them already.” Senku admitted quietly, amused by the surprised look on Gen’s face and the blush that quickly followed.

Senku leaned down before the mentalist could come up with some witty response, taking those cheeky lips for himself. Gen kissed him back, raising his arms to lazily wrap them around the back of Senku’s neck. It was rare they got to share such a kiss. Senku himself had placed a ‘no more than 20 seconds’ rule on any kind of affectionate actions they shared.

And yet despite their current intimacy, Gen still unexpectedly pulled away just as Senku’s internal counter got to 19 seconds.

Gen looked up at him with an expression Senku had never seen on him before. It was unguarded and far too honest. The genuine smile he wore shot off a chemical reaction of love right into Senku’s heart.

“What, did you expect me to break the rule?” Gen teased. “Or maybe you _wanted_ me to?”

Senku had to force his expression to stay neutral. 

“No, it’s good to see you do listen sometimes.” Senku said with the hint of a grin, hoping that he wasn’t blushing outwardly. Gen narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

“Isn’t such a rule so suffocating though? Does it really apply right now when we’re not actually working on anything?” Gen began trying to bargain. His arms stayed wrapped around Senku, fingertips tickling at the back of his neck.

Senku had originally come up with the rule so that things didn’t progress too far. They didn’t have time to be distracted by such desires. Getting into a relationship at all was a distraction but Senku preferred not to ponder over that fact too much. Once they’d de-petrified the world they’d have all the time to do whatever they pleased. Until then though, affection was limited.

Senku had figured such a rule would be easy to follow. However now that he was gazing down at Gen who was wearing an expression that couldn’t be described as anything other than lustful, his will was being tested.

“Well? Can the time allocation be extended for this experiment or not?” Gen murmured, edging their faces ever so closer together. Senku searched his deep grey eyes before dropping his gaze to Gen’s smirking lips. As much as he wanted to stick to his self imposed rule, the mentalist’s offer was tempting. Very tempting.

“90 seconds. Maximum.” 

“Oh my~”

It wasn’t long before their mouths met again, Gen pulled Senku in close, kissing him with a passion that hadn’t been there before. His tongue was hot against Senku’s as they began to venture into new territory. Senku had never felt another person’s tongue against his own before, his mind unconsciously noted the sensation and subsequent endorphin rush it caused. 

Gen smiled against Senku’s mouth when the got a little more bold, his kisses being more confident than before. Gen took it as his cue to spice it up even further. He tugged at Senku with his arms, directing him to roll over. He did so at the promoting, the two of them taking a moment to awkwardly reverse their positions in the cramped bed.

Senku’s imaginary timer reached the halfway mark just as Gen straddled his waist. He saw a pleased grin flash across Gen’s face before he leaned back down. Gen’s fingers entangled in Senku’s hair when Senku found his own hands reaching for Gen. He felt at his slim waist before wrapping his arms around his back, holding Gen’s body flush against his own

Their breathing grew heavy, neither of them wanting to break away for a proper breath. Saliva spilled from Senku’s mouth but they still didn’t slow down. Despite his sheer excitement from all the new sensations Senku was discovering, the timer in his mind only grew louder and louder.

_79... 80... 81..._

He knew he had to stop, but would Gen? If they kept going... what would happen? Senku had to consider their location though, going any further than this here wasn’t a problem of his rule but more a problem of morals.

“Senku-chan...” Gen suddenly broke away to breathe hotly into his ear. “I lost count...” 

_87... 88... 89..._

“There’s still time.”

His response earned a sly grin from Gen as he placed a kiss on Senku’s neck.

“Liar.”

*****

Senku didn’t want to admit how much longer he extended the time limit for, but he was now a lot more interested in kissing than he was before. With Gen specifically. He remained laying on his back with Gen now snuggled up to his side, similar to how he was when he’d first slipped under the covers.

Senku glanced around to the rest of the sleeping crew, hoping none of them had woken at any point during the last... few minutes.

Gen hummed happily to himself beside Senku, nose brushing against his neck. Senku wondered whether something like this had been Gen’s goal from the start of if he just saw the opportunity and took it. He was an opportunist at heart after all.

“Have your billion thoughts calmed down a bit now?” Gen murmured, sounding halfway asleep already. Senku probably should’ve sent him back to his own bed but he couldn’t find the energy. Senku’s body woke at 5am like clockwork, he’d just have to force Gen out then. He suppressed a devilish grin at the thought.

“Somewhat.” Senku mumbled back, yawning shortly after. He was more tired than he’d realised. The high and arousal from making out having confused his mind into thinking it was more awake.

“That’s good.” 

Senku peered at Gen when he didn’t say anything further, his even breathing showing that he’d already fallen asleep. The soft smile on his sleeping features made his true intentions clear, he must’ve been aware of Senku’s restlessness prior to inviting himself into his bed. Senku smiled back at him fondly, despite how much he boasted his deceptive abilities, the mentalist beside him was surprisingly easy to read.

Senku yawned again, letting himself relax completely into the bed. The sound of Gen’s soft breathing beside him helping him drift right off to sleep. They still didn’t know what awaited them in America, but for now, Senku would just let himself enjoy Gen’s company.

*****


End file.
